<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride and Joy by DragonJadeMountain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635303">Pride and Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonJadeMountain/pseuds/DragonJadeMountain'>DragonJadeMountain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, One Shot, Other, this came to me and i had to write it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonJadeMountain/pseuds/DragonJadeMountain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For my creative writing class I had to write to this prompt: "Describe a character who is loved by everyone (if you’ve seen the cult classic show Twin Peaks, Laura Palmer is a good example). Describe the character and what is so lovely about her in about 300 words, but end with a secret or flaw that not everyone sees."</p>
<p>I was listening to Roman's playlist and this just came to me and I had to write it</p>
<p>Slight TW for brief allusion to death/depressive thoughts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride and Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anyone who was anyone knew Roman Prince, and everyone loved him. He was the highlight of Idealian High School, the pride and joy of every student body. He was strikingly good-looking, friendly without being overbearing, kind and gentle, and well-built. He played remarkably in football, and even dabbled in theater. And while he wasn’t the smartest student in the school, he kept his grades up, and even the teachers loved him.</p>
<p>Boys and girls both loved him and wanted to be him. He was welcoming and thoughtful, and he loved to make new friends. There was a shining fire in his eyes, a passionate spark and his smile could set fire to the sun with its brightness. His bright red hair glowed like fire and his skin shone, flawless under a clear sky.</p>
<p>Roman was adored by the school, but the adoration never seemed to get to his head, it was almost like he was unaware of how fond the whole school was of him. His apparent humility only made him more appealing to everyone who knew him. The student bodies talked about how he was destined to be amazing. He’d get a full ride scholarship somewhere, and not one of them had any doubt that they would be hearing about him in about five or so years, and his great accomplishments playing on every news station.</p>
<p>There was only one student in the whole school who didn’t believe that the great Roman Prince would be somewhere great, leave his little small town school behind and be the pride of the nation. It was Roman himself. He painted himself perfectly every morning, hiding bagged eyes and tear tracks under colored foundation and perfect eyeliner. He smiled wide enough that he could ignore the feeling of his skin cracking. Every time he threw a football or opened his arms for a hug, he prayed no one would see him shaking like a leaf in the wind, so close to drifting away like scattered dust. Roman Prince was falling apart at the seams, but he’d rather be buried six feet under than let anyone else see it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow this is probably the shortest one-shot I've ever written in my life good grief</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>